Last Friday Night
by Secret Girlfriend
Summary: It's there last night together. what to do what to do? total samchel. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So i did a little experiment with 'sleepless in lima' and i got a much biggger response to samchel than i did to samtana. so back by popular damand... SAMCHEL! i wanted to get this in before the season premier so here it is! Enjoy and just and so you know, reviews make my day :D**

* * *

><p>Laughing at her two drunken friends Rachel plopped down onto Kurt's couch. Everyone was at his house for the end of summer party. Well, everyone from New Directions anyway, and that was all that really mattered to Rachel.<p>

It was Kurt's turn to get drunk. He and Finn hadn't gotten wasted at her party so everyone decided to give them a chance, especially since they were host. But finding the bathroom was becoming difficult without their sense of direction, or sense.

Mercedes finally dragged them out of the living room to go lie down somewhere quiet. Puck, Quinn and Lauren had left a while ago as well. It was down to the last six of them, Sam included.

Rachel was about to get up and talk to him when someone fell across her lap. Looking down Rachel saw a disheveled Santana, hair sticking up everywhere and her shirt half way down her torso exposing her black bra. Try as they had, none of them could stop Santana or Brittany from getting smashed. Both of them enjoyed it too much.

"Come on Rachel, give me a kiss."

"Yeah Rachel, give her a kiss!" Sam jeered playfully from across the room. He had the other half of the drunken duo across his lap.

Rachel laughed at Santana's puckered lips but rolled her off her lap and onto the floor. Looking back at Sam again he had done the same with Brittany. He caught her gaze and gave her a small smile.

She still felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, hi Santana," Brittany said with a smirk. Together the two girls crawled down the hallway out of the living room, giggling the whole time. Rachel was praying that they just needed to go and pass out.

She laughed again though when she saw Sam roll his eyes at the two nut cases. "How are we going to control them this year?"

Sam looked back at Rachel, pain etched in his eyes and face. "I don't know. You'll have to manage without me though."

"Oh, right." Rachel made her face clear of emotions but her heart sank. She had been trying to block it out all summer. Tomorrow Sam and his family were moving back home because his dad could still get his old job back, and it broke her in two. Over the year she had gotten so used to his smile, his Bieber blonde hair, his eyes and smile, his laugh.

It wasn't fair that it all had to be taken away.

The tension was eased however when Mike kind of collapsed into Rachel's lap- she was getting kind of sick of this- and flung his arms around her. They'd let him get drunk as well. Why bother trying to stop him when half of them had already gone overboard?

"How's my Rachel doing?" He asked at a volume quite unnecessary considering their close proximity.

"She'd doing just fine Mike. Are you sure you didn't drink too much?"

"Oh I'm fine!" he sang in his off key voice. "I could have another five beers and be fine!"

"No he couldn't," Tina said calmly, coaxing Mike off Rachel. "Time to get you home big guy."

"Wait!" Mike turned back to Rachel. "I wanted to ask if you told Sam yet." Rachel's face grew hot and red and her eyes went wide. Quickly shaking her head she tried to shoo Mike away. "Why not? It's your last night you know."

"Yes I know Mike!" Rachel tried to yell, but her voice had gone hoarse. Why did they let him drink? "Tina, please go, quickly?"

"Got it Rach. See you Monday."

"Don't remind me." Waving them off she forced herself not to look at Sam. She knew his eyebrows would be raised in curiosity and his big, adorable lips would be forming a little smirk that would make her melt.

"So, what do you need to tell me Rach?" She jumped when Sam appeared right next to Rachel and was hanging over the edge of the couch.

"Um…" Rachel's eyes darted everywhere but at Sam. She couldn't look at him, couldn't look at that smirk that would force her to spill everything.

"Come on, you can tell me." He placed a hand on her knee and a shiver ran down her entire leg. Yes, she had to tell him, but not here.

"Do you want to get out of here? Enjoy your last night in Lima?"

She finally looked at him, right in his beautiful eyes. A wide grin spread across his face. "I thought you'd never ask."

Two hours later Rachel and Sam found themselves on top of McKinley High's roof. It wasn't too hard to get up there, if you knew where to climb. Out back there were some old stacked up dumpsters they'd hopped on top off and then grabbed on old fire escape ladder. The sky was dark and that Friday night could not have been more perfect.

They'd hopped the fence at the community pool and went swimming, half of their clothes off, ran up and down an old pier and somewhere in there, Rachel though they might've kissed… maybe. If they had, it had been quick. The adrenaline was pumping through her right now though so she couldn't remember.

Gazing up at the stars together, Rachel found her hand inches from Sam's. How tempting was it to just close the space and take it? It was taking all the strength she had not to.

Sam apparently didn't have the strength. The moment Rachel had thought this she saw Sam's hand move those few inches and grab hers. He tore his eyes from the stars and gazed at her instead. "I've been wanting to tell you that all summer. Now what did you want to tell me?"

She took a chance. She knew she it was risky, but it was so worth it. His big lips looked so soft and she felt like she had attacked him but it was so sweet and so perfect and so AWESOME! Yeah, she would remember this kiss.

Pulling away she smiled at him. "Do I need to say it?"

He smiled back. "I go it."

That was their last Friday night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel stood by his truck as Sam loaded in the last item, his guitar. She would miss it. They had decided not to tell anyone about last night. There was no point. In less than a few hours they'd be at least three states apart and might never see each other again. But she knew she would treasure last night's memories forever.<p>

Slamming the bed of his truck shut Sam jingled the keys in Rachel's face. She gave him a small smile that was more like a grimace, her heart breaking all over again. "I can't believe you have to go."

"Me neither, but last night was amazing, and I don't think it was our last."

"You mean that?" Rachel asked pleadingly, begging his words to be true.

"I really do." He stared at her one last time. "Don't forget me Rach."

She threw her arms around his neck, holding him as close as she possibly could. "Never."

She didn't know how long they stood there, but when he finally pulled away Rachel felt a piece of her heart go with him. He kissed her forehead and got in the truck. As he drove away Rachel gave a small wave, knowing he'd be watching for it in his rearview mirror.

It had been their last Friday night together for a long time, but Rachel knew- not in her head, but her heart- it wasn't their last.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! I'll probably do a follow up but not for a while. I need to finish up 'What happened?' and i have another chapter story im working on. plus do to a request from amberissmiling i'm going to do a couple follow ups on 'not anymore.; if you have no idea what i'm talking about, check them out! look at me advertising my own stories! :P haha hoped you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I actually did a follow up :) I have a few more in mind for this one, but not many. Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

><p>Waiting at the bus stop, Rachel tapped her foot impatiently. She really needed to be on the bus like, twenty minutes ago. She couldn't miss this.<p>

As the brakes screeched on the bus Rachel shoved the other people waiting aside. She didn't want to be rude but she needed to get out of here and to the studio lot. Why had she given Quinn her car today? The rest of her day wasn't going to well anyway. She loved Quinn to death, but she had eaten the last bagel in the apartment, taken up all the hot water in the shower and then Rachel had slipped on something on the sidewalk walking to the way to the bus stop and her back was KILLING her now.

Sliding into an empty seat Rachel finally relaxed. She'd be to the studio in ten minutes and then everything else would go smoothly. She hoped so anyway.

"Well, hey stranger." Rachel jumped when she heard the voice behind her. Turning, the first thing she registered was blonde hair and then big lips. Her jaw dropping in her shock as she realized Sam, Sam Evans was behind her.

"You're calling me the stranger?" Rachel finally said when she had regained control of her speech. "Look who's talking! This is coming from the guy who dropped off the face of the earth before senior year, forgetting to tell his friends where he was moving to and to call, email or text them."

Rachel was glad to see him blush with embarrassment. He should feel bad! He had pissed off a lot of people when he left McKinley, including her. He'd left them with nothing. One minute he was talking to them at a party in August and then he's gone. It had crushed her.

She softened though when he looked back up at her with his big eyes. She'd never been able to stay mad at him for more than ten seconds. "So what are you doing in L.A?"

He perked up when he heard her chipper voice. Yes, many people found it annoying, but he had missed it so much since they had left each other that Saturday morning. "I've got an internship with some big director. I've been working with him for about a week and I finally get to watch him work with the cast today! I'm supper pumped!"

Rachel smiled as Sam started bouncing in his seat, his hair flopping into his eyes. "So I can see. What movie is your director working on?"

"This movie _Linked. _It's kind of futuristic and stuff, you're normal action movie with a little love story in it."

"Really?" Rachel's heart was pounding. There was no way this could be real.

"Yeah, why? Do you know anyone in it? I know you've worked with a few bigger stars in the past five years."

She let the question go unanswered. "So you know what I've been up to?"

"Rachel, I've been keeping tabs on you since that last Friday night."

She looked at him for a few seconds, taking that in. She wished there had been a way for her to know what he was up to. There was plenty of media to let the entire nation know about her since her first movie five years ago. Him though, no one had known what had happened to him.

Rachel suddenly felt the same feeling she had felt watching Sam drive away in his truck all those years ago, abandoned. Lost, and little in in love.

When the bus pulled to the stop that was a block away from the studio lot that had about five different studios connected to each other, Rachel let Sam go out first and got up behind him. He glanced back at her. "Are you working on a movie here to?"

When she nodded her head he bounced a little in his step. "Do you know which set number?"

"I can't seem to recall at the moment…." She gave him a playful smirk. "But I do recall I was called to read for a part in a movie called…. Mink? No, Wink maybe…."

Sam came in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop. "Rachel, this is no time for joking. Are you, or are you not, reading for a part in _Linked _right now?"

Laughing at the serious look on his face she nodded, unprepared for Sam to pull her into a hug, but fully prepared to hug him back. She could've stood there all day with him, just taking him in. But if they didn't move soon they'd be late, which wasn't an option.

She forced herself to pull away, but linked her arm with his as they walked to the set. "So how did you get a call to do a read in anyway? I was told all the cast was casted already."

"One of the supporting actors dropped because they got a chance to work with Ryan Murphy on one of his new projects, so they gave me a last minute call two days ago to see if I was available. If I manage to wow them, this will be my biggest role yet."

"Well knowing you, you'll wow them, no problem."

"Thanks Sam." All Rachel could do was look at the boy next to her. He hadn't left her mind in eight years, and now he was back, and it didn't even matter if she got this part right now. All she cared about was the fact that Sam was back.

* * *

><p>Sam watched Rachel read the lines she had been given only an hour ago. She was doing amazing, but then again, he was a little biased.<p>

The director had told him this was all just a technicality. They knew Rachel would get the part the moment the original actress had quit. This would probably be the movie that really launched into the spot light is she did it right.

And Sam knew Rachel, she could do everything right.

He waited outside the conference room while the director talked to Rachel about rehearsal schedules and shooting schedules and all the details that came with her talent. His arms were already stretched open when the door opened and Rachel burst through them, smiling from ear to ear. She readily jumped into them and this time he didn't let her let go. He just wanted to hold her forever and take in the smell of the hair his hands were currently tangled in. Feel the body that was currently forming to his.

He jumped away from her when he heard the door start to open again and some of the producers came out with the director. "Again congratulations Miss Berry, and we'll see both you and Sam bright and early on Monday. Enjoy your last few days of freedom, and sleep." He gave them a quick wink and left.

"So, you want to go and enjoy our last Friday night of freedom, Miss Berry?"

"Why Mr. Evans, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>It was just like last time. She and Sam were together, alone, looking up at the stars. Once Rachel had gotten the car back from Quinn, who had nearly died of shock when she saw Sam, they'd driven to Santa Monica and got dinner, strolled up and down the beach for a while, hands clasped tightly together. If the dawn never came, Rachel would be happy.<p>

Sam suddenly rolled over to look at Rachel. "Listen Rach, I'm sorry I didn't try to talk to you guys after I left. I just thought that even if we did talk, there'd be no point. I'd given up on ever seeing you again, on ever being able to be with you."

Rachel's heart broke a little with his confession. She was pushed back to the time when she had given up as well, which had been a few years after high school, after not seeing him for four years. None of it matter now though. They were finally where they needed to be, with each other.

"Well, we don't need to talk about that then. We're finally together. We can forget about everything we missed and think about what can happen."

Rachel's heart melted when Sam smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her.

_Finally._

When Sam pulled away, Rachel pulled him back to her lips. She has waited eight years for this, and it wasn't going to end that fast.

When she finally let Sam pull back, she giggled. It had too long since they had done that. She also knew it wouldn't be the last time. Just like all those years before while she stood watching Sam drive away, she knew in her heart it wasn't their last Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I'm back, kind of. Again, I had no wifi for a week so I did some writing. I'm trying to catch up really! Sorry for delays but enjoy! Review!**

* * *

><p>Sam put a hand on Rachel's bouncing leg, trying to make her sit still. But the bouncing only transferred over to the other leg. Quinn took care of that leg. Rachel opened up both her hands and they grabbed them. Finally she was still, almost paralyzed.<p>

"What if I don't get this?" she whispered under her breath.

"You're going to," they both said back for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Don't say that this time." Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and turned to Sam. "Look at me like you don't love me, in fact you hate me, and tell me what happens if I don't get this."

"Rachel, you know I can't look at you like I don't love you. I've loved you since junior year, ten years. Try Quinn though, she hasn't always loved you."

Rachel turned expectantly to Quinn who just looked amused. "B, if you don't get this, life goes on! You were nominated, okay? Directors and producers are not going to forget you if some other actress gets this tonight, even if they wanted to."

"You're kind of impossible to forget," Sam whispered in her ear.

She turned to look back at him, giving him a look that made it obvious that he wouldn't be able to say anything right at this point. So instead he kissed her cheek, took her hand and turned his focus to the stage, where they were awarding someone for best on-screen kiss.

Sam knew Rachel would win break- out actress, hands down. Then again, he was bias as always. But honestly, he couldn't even remember what movies the other nominees were in. Linked had been a great success for both him and Rachel. Sam was already set up for a job on his last director's next movie and Rachel already had a few directors calling her. After tonight she would have even more.

She would have a lot more than she expected.

Her leg was bouncing again and Sam moved his hand to stop her. "Remember," he whispered, "you are the confident Rachel Berry who always gets what she wants. Not because it's handed to you but because you are talented, determine and go for it. Those are only three of the reasons I love you."

Finally she seemed to relax. It was either that or she was suddenly paralyzed because her category was finally being announced. He felt his hand go numb as the nominees were read, plus an extra squeeze when her name got a louder cheer from the audience.

"Your votes were casted and this year's winner for break- out actress is-" There was a dramatic pause. Sam took one last look at Rachel's face, which was terrified. "Rachel Berry from Linked!"

Sam watched a complete transformation of Rachel's features in less than a second. Cameras had swooped in and Rachel was radiant. There was no trace of doubt or fear on her face, just pure joy. She released his hand- he nonchalantly massaged his fingers- and he got up and followed her on stage, checking his pocket.

"I don't even know where to begin," she gasped into the microphone. Sam knew better though. She had put together a very long list of who to thank if she won. "I want to thank everyone who I worked with on Linked, Mr. Schuester and anyone who knows what I'm talking about; I know you guys are watching." Sam laughed inwardly. He knew that New Directions was currently watching Mr. Schue's TV with rapt attention back in Lima. "My parents obviously and the fans. Thank you guys so much. I love you all!"

That got an appreciative cheer. "And finally the two people closest to me in my life, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. I wouldn't be able to do anything without you guys." Sam knew the cameras were on him and he gave them a wide grin. It was definitely no secret he and Rachel were together. There were plenty of pictures out there with them spending every spare moment they had together. From the start of production two years ago through publicity to now, they had been America's golden couple and inseparable.

"Thank you all so much!"

There was a loud cheer and Rachel was about to step away from the microphone when Sam caught her in the small of her back. Okay, so maybe he had known she was going to win because he asked their Linked director so he could plan out everything perfectly.

"Let's hear it one more time for Rachel Berry," he said into the microphone. Over the applause Sam continued. "Rachel, I have never felt the same way about anyone in my life. I've never been closer to anyone before. I have never been able to be so open with anyone before. I've loved you for ten years Rachel Berry, and I could go on forever about you. But I think the simplest way to put it is like this."

He reached into his pocket as he got down on one knee in front the entire country. He pulled out a small box and popped it open. Rachel was already crying, hand over her mouth. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

He had made Rachel speechless, which had been the plan all along. She had never liked simple and this was the most extravagant plan he could think of. She shook her head vigorously, tears pouring down her cheeks and a wide grin on her face. The only thing matching it was his grin as Sam put the ring on her finger and got up. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

As he set her down he looked into her brown eyes, the eyes he would love forever, and kissed her. He vaguely heard loud cheering and applause.

Take that, best on-screen kiss.


End file.
